Nashi
by Stargazer-lili
Summary: Seven years ago, the three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail disappeared from Earthland. All traces gone. Scent diminished. Bodies unlocated. But their memories remained, as did their lovers, friends, and children. This is their tale. Next generation Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1 Incipe

**A/N: So I've reposted about four different versions of this story... I just can seem to get it right. If you have feed back please pm me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: _Incipe_**

Not fair.

This isn't what was supposed to happen.

Not fair.

He was supposed to be there.

Not fair.

He promised.

Not fair.

Her smile is gone.

Not fair.

She kept me sane.

Not fair.

I cannot feel his strength.

Not fair.

He made me feel safe.

* * *

Seven years ago, the three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail disappeared from Earthland. All traces gone. Scent diminished. Bodies unlocated. But their memories remained, as did their lovers, friends, and children. This is their tale. Next generation Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Nashi! Stay back!" A boy with navy blue hair and blue eyes yelled as he shielded her from an attack.

"Calm your tits, Kasen!" A girl with wispy pink hair and slanted brown eyes hissed. "I can handle myself!" She jumped above him and brought the whip down hard against a Vulcan's chest, causing the skin to split.

"Would you two quit arguing and- _eep_!" The young girl with medium length dark blue hair tied in pigtails and round brown eyes yelped as a Vulcan swiped her up by her feet.

"Woman!"

"I'm like fifteen, Pedo!" She screamed as she kept her skirt from revealing her panties.

"Kaiya! Put her down you bastard!" A black haired boy with brown eyes and a muscular build yelled as he reformed his spear to a bat. "Take that!" He aimed the attack at the Vulcan's shoulder causing the oversized gorilla to drop her. It fell back and snapped a branch. As she fell she was able to use a gust wind to turn herself upright and slow the fall.

"Thanks Tetsu!" She gave him a thumbs up.

"Anyti- _oof!_" He began but was interrupted by Nashi tackling him to the ground.

_Crash!_

"What the hell, Nashi!"

"You were in the way of a falling branch!"

"Next time, tell me!"

"Guys, that's the last one!" Kaiya yelled to the team.

"He must have the scroll!" Tetsu saw the roll of paper attached to a sash wrapped around the Vulcan's waist.

"Naw, it's probably the menu for 8island." Nashi said sarcasticly.

"This is not the time to be joking!" Kasen exclaimed at her.

The Vulcan began stomping in place and laughing at the team. "Haha! What a team you all are." His cheeks turned pink as he bended closer to them. "You boys should just leave, so I can can play with the women!"

Nashi visibly shivered. This Vulcan was obviously obsessed with women, so why would he want that scroll? Her brows furrowed in concentration.

"We're not gonna let you lay a finger on our girls!" the guys yelled in unison.

"Not girls, women!" He blushed harder as Kaiya avoided his attack and he skirt flitted upwards.

"Gosh, what a Pedo." Nashi said irritably and landed an attack on the Vulcans forearm.

"Oohuhu. Pinky likes to play dirty." He said as he flung her to a tree. She cut her arm on the splinters of the fallen branch.

"Nashi!" Kaiya yelled worriedly.

"I'm fine." She clutched her cut arm tightly.

"I'll show you playing dirty! Ice make hammer!" Kasen yelled as he slammed a hammer on the Vulcans foot.

"Oh, you nasty boys, these women are mine!" He jumped up and down on his good foot.

"Even though they're annoying, they're not yours!" Tetsu changed his bat to a mallet. He reeled back the large mallet and with great power, surged the weapon onto the Vulcans feet.

"Fuu- owuuuuu!" The Vulcan screamed and brought down his other foot, which still hurt, causing the pain to shoot up his leg. He screamed again.

"Kaiya, finish him!" Nashi yelled to her smaller friend.

"Okay!" She jumped high in the air. "Wind Buster!" The attack landed the Vulcan on his back and K. O'ed him.

Nashi waltzed over to the Vulcan. "Thank you very much." She said snatching the scroll from the Vulcans sash.

"No, pwease woman don't weave." The Vulcan said groggily.

"Love to stay, but I have to make money." She said and walked away with her team.

* * *

A worn cobblestone path led up to a medium sized stone house. Flowers beds outside were kept neat and smoke billowed out the chimney, as it always was. Within the house was a middle aged woman and her seven year old son. She was scribbling away in a journal while he played with a carrot nosed dog.

Igneel Dragneel had spiky orange hair and dark onyx eyes, evidently he was bored again. "Mommy, can we go to the guild today?"

Lucy looked up from her writing. "No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"I don't want to."

"Nashi can always go."

"She works there."

"So do you."

"..." She sighed. "Not anymore, I can't."

.

"Don't you want to see Auntie Levy and Cana?"

"They come to visit."

"It's not the same. Even Evergreen and Juvia miss you."

"I said no, Igneel. Maybe when Nashi gets back"

He sighed. "Fine."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Would you get the door please." Lucy asked him sweetly.

"M'kay." He jumped from his place on the floor to open the door.

"Sup, Iggy!" A pink haired girl entered the house carrying a red baggy. "I gotcha something." She rose the bag over his head.

"Cool! Fire candy!" He jumped up to reach it, but she rose it higher. "Gimme!"

She giggled. "Okay, but where's mom at?" She lowered her hand and he snatched it away.

"Ober dere." He said, his voice muffled by the candy.

She walked over to her moms desk where said woman sat. "Hey mom." She hugged the woman from behind.

Lucy placed her right hand, which bore the Fairy Tail symbol, on her daughters hands. "How was your mission?"

Nashi released her. Lucy stood, with the help of a wooden crutch and Nashi's arm. "Great! The client payed us extra because during the mission we eliminated the Vulcan camp!" She explained excitedly.

"Is that why you got Iggy candy?" Lucy giggled lightly.

"Yup." She reached into her pocket. "I got you something too. It's not much but," She pulled out a black rope with a small pendant hanging from it. "Here, it's a bracelet."

Lucy gasped and clutched her chest. "The sun?" Her eyes threatened to spill.

"Oh, oh! It's from me too!" Igneel jumped and hugged Nashi's leg.

"Happy birthday mom." She smiled and placed the jewelery around Lucy's wrist. Nashi looked straight at her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Lucy turned the corners of her lips upward again. "Nothing, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Nashi hugged her and whispered almost inaudibly. "I forgot. I'm sorry."

Lucy smiled genuinely. "It's okay, but I think I'll be going to sleep."

Nashi rose a brow. "You don't want dinner?"

"Juvia came over with a big lunch while Iggy was at school." She patted her stomach with a hand that wasn't occupied with the crutch.

"Okay. I'll take Iggy with me to the guild for dinner, is that okay?" She grabbed Igneel's hands and lifted him off the floor.

"Yes, I promised he could go with you when you got back. Have fun." Lucy waved to them and disappeared behind her bedroom door.

"I will."

"Let's go! Let's go! I wanna play with Yuki, Prim, and Rune!" Igneel yelled as he tugged Nashi out of the house.

She giggled. "Okay, okay." Lucy looked back at the steady cloud of smoke that resided over their chimney. _Dad, she's falling apart._

* * *

"So after she fell I was like 'I'll show you playing dirty!' And I totally knocked that Vulcan out with my ice hammer." Kasen bragged to a group of girls.

The girls squealed around the him.

"So heroic!"

"What a man!"

"How dreamy!"

"So Kasen, this Nashi girl, she isn't your girlfriend, right?" A brunette with curly short hair and green eyes pressed her large bosom against his bare arm.

"Huh?! Well n-no, she's more like a friend that's a girl." he said shakily.

A girl with dark purple hair that fell past her hips hugged his other arm tighter. "Oh Ka-Sama, you want her, don't you!"

"Of course not! Why would I when I have all of you?" He said nervously.

"She sounds like a real bitch." A redhead with blue eyes hugged around his head, pushing her breasts on his neck. "I bet she doesn't know how much of man you are. Besides she's probably a slut, you said she uses a whip. Just like her mother."

Cold ice and tea splashed onto the girls head.

"Takes one to know one, he isn't a man, not like you are, and how dare you bring up someone you couldn't hold a candle to when it comes to beauty." Nashi said from behind her.

She whipped her head around and hissed at her, the redheads make up ran down her eyes like a black river. "Freaking bitch!"

"Oh thanks! I needed your name for that drinks tab." Nashi laughed at her.

The girl reached for a lock of Nashi's hair to pull, but Nashi slapped away her hand. She dropped down and swept a leg under the girls knees. She feel with a crash.

"H-how dare you attack a wizard?!" The girl used the arm of a chair to hold herself up.

"I am a wizard! I just don't need magic to be strong." Nashi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Saying that makes you sound weak! Or are you just too pathetic to learn?!" She lunged once more at Nashi. Nashi shifted to the right and hammer kicked the girl on the shoulder causing her to stumble and crash face first with her lower half pointing up.

Nashi began to laugh hysterically when the girl tried to get up. Other guild members joined the laughter soon after.

"Dragneel! Stop teasing Gia!" A deep and strong voice echoed through the guild hall. "Get yer ass here, I need to speak with you immediately. Bring Tetsu and Kaiyama." Laxus turned back to his office and shut the door.

Yes, Laxus is the master. The previous master, Master Makorov, passed away eight years ago. He had died a peaceful death in his sleep of old age. Nashi loved when her father brought her to the guild and how Makorov would play with them. Laxus wasn't as parent-like with the rest of us, but he still valued each of us.

Tetsu sighed as he placed the book he was reading on the table and walked towards the office with his hands shoved in his pockets. Kaiya flitted over to my side merrily and smiled dazedly with her eyes closed, as if she was thinking of something... Or someone.

* * *

When they entered the office the smell of old paper and light cigarette filled the air. An armchair and love seat sat humbly in front of an oak desk with a leather chair. A painting of the guild members in the year X802 resided on the west wall. Nashi only looked at it briefly but she remembered every detail. Dad had his arm around moms shoulder as they shared a kiss with his hand on the baby bump that would soon be Igneel Dragneel. I was with a red haired boy I don't remember, we were chasing each other. Gajeel had Tetsu on his shoulders and Levy on his lap. Juvia was squeezing the life out of Kasen in a tight embrace while Gray tried to calm her. Wendy sat in a sweet embrace with her husband with a young Kaiya on her lap, playing with her hair. Everyone else was doing their thing and they all looked so happy.

"Take a seat kids." Laxus commanded from his leather seat.

Nashi and Kaiya took up the love seat and Tetsu took the armchair. Laxus eyed each of them, evaluating them. His hands folded and brow scrunched together he sighed. "Tetsu, you use iron claimer magic. Wen- I mean, Kaiya, you use windstorm magic." He looked at Nashi. "Why don't you use magic?"

"Ugh! This again?!" She slouched her shoulders. "I can use magic."

"That wasn't my question." He tapped a pen on the desk. "I asked, why don't you use magic?"

Tetsu spoke. "No offense old man, but why is that important?"

"Hush boy."

"Seriously Laxus, it's not important why. I just like my whip better."

"Alright then, you can go."

The trio was shocked. Usually when Laxus calls them in its for lectures on social behavior or a special request.

Nashi took a look at him again. His eyes were averted, his brow sunk just above his eyelids, and his lips curved differently from his usual scowl.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"No..."

"You sure?"

"Nashi, let's just leave. I have to finish my novel."

"Nashi-chan I don't think he needs us anymore."

"Alright."

Of course there was more. There is something they'd want to know. But they aren't ready, not yet. That would take just as much magic energy as Lumen Historie. They don't have that.

* * *

"Yo! Lazy bums, I got a mission!" Nashi walked over to the team as they relaxed in a booth.

"What kind of mission? I don't wanna go through a maze." Tetsu said from the corner, his eyes never left the novel in front of him.

"Or a crypt." Kasen said and visibly shivered.

"Aren't the two alike?" Kaiya asked as she played with little flower petals.

"It's asking for us to take out some bandits." Nashi said smugly. This caught their attention. All eyes faced her. "The reward is forty thousand jewel, it's in the Rosemary Village, and bed and breakfast is provided."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah! Food!"

"That doesn't sound to difficult."

"Then let's do it!"

* * *

**A/N: **So the pairings are Nalu, Gruvia, Gale (or Gajevy XD), Jerza, Elfgreen, Miraxus, Bachana, Bixana, and wendy's husband will be kept secret to avoid flames :)

Tell me what you think and stuff!


	2. Chapter 2 Rosemary Village

I'd like to thank Outcarnate And Guest for leaving such nice reviews :) they're what got me to write this chapter. So enjoy!

**Chapter 2 Rosemary Village**

His warm hands grasped her shoulders as he looked at her with worry. "Lucy."

She opened her mouth to speak his name, but nothing came out.

"Lucy, I don't want you to come, stay home with Igneel and Nashi."

She frowned at him. She wanted to go, no she needed to go. "Natsu, I need to come with you. How are you supposed to open the gate?" She asked him, giving him a look.

"Yukino is coming, let her borrow your keys." He said.

"I don't want to have to break my contract."

"It's only been six months since you had Igneel."

"It should only take about a week. I can ask Bisca and Alzack to take care of them."

"They already have their hands full with Asuka and Kuro."

"Then I'll ask Laki, she likes kids."

"Luc-"

"Natsu, I'm going!" She threw her arms down in exasperation.

He looked at her with a brow raised. He could see she wasn't giving up. Especially since she was pouting and she had a hand on her hip. "We leave tomorrow morning."

She smiled happily and patted his head. "I knew you'd come through."

"Mommy, Daddy! Look!" Nashi yelled from across the room. She came running over with a red haired boy.

"Whatcha got for us." Lucy and Natsu smiled sweetly at their daughter.

She held out her hands and a small golden flame flickered brightly. "I can't do anything with it yet and it sparks too much."

"Wow! It so beautiful." Lucy said and knelled to see it closer.

"Awesome! My little girl is a fire Mage just like me!" Natsu said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"My fire isn't hot like yours, Daddy. See, touch it." She said raising it higher for him to see.

He poked it quickly. Then let it catch on his skin. "Whoa. It's warm, but it feels nice."

"Isn't it cool?!" The red haired boy said. "I can't do any magic yet." He frowned.

"Maybe if you went to practice with your parents, instead of seeing me, you could know a thing or two." Nashi said smugly.

"Hey that's not fair! Your parents are cool!"

"Not my problem!"

A navy blue haired boy, who seemingly came from thin air, ran into the red head. Knocking him over onto Nashi and putting out her flame.

"KASEN!" Nashi yelled angrily at him. "You put out my fire!"

"Actually, he did." Kasen pointed to the red haired boy. Who threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You knocked me over!" He said irritatedly.

"I'm gonna kick your but, Fullbuster!"

He began to laugh hysterically. "Try to catch me, Dragneel!" They chased each other around the guild.

Lucy giggled at her daughter and her playmates. Natsu gave Lucy a hug from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can't wait for next week to come."

"Hmm. Why?" Lucy asked.

"So, we can come back to Nashi and Igneel."

She turned around with his arms still around her waist. "Your a great dad, Natsu."

He placed a sweet kiss on her nose. "And you are a great mom."

"Bleh. Get a room." Gray snickered as he passed.

"What was that, Ice Queen!?" Natsu flamed and got in his face.

Lucy sighed. "So much for our 'moment'" she walked away and sat with Levy, who was making silly faces at Igneel.

"You heard me, Ashes for Brains!" Gray snarled at him.

"Would you two quit it!" A scarlet haired knight grabbed them by the ears.

"E-Erza when did you get here?" Gray asked, the stuttering made Natsu threaten to laugh.

"Just got here." She said as she released them. "Your prepared for the mission tomorrow, correct."

"Aye!" They guys said in unison.

"Good." She nodded in approval and went to talk with Mirajane at the bar.

That day was seven years ago.

* * *

Nashi, Kasen, Tetsu, and Kaiya boarded the train at nine in the morning. The trained smelled of old lady perfume and the seats were soft from over use. By five in the afternoon, Kaiya was napping on Nashi's lap, Tetsu was sleeping with a book open on his face, and Kasen was snoring loudly.

"Hey, miss." A voice whispered from behind Nashi. It was a older man who wore a barrette and thickly rimmed glasses.

She turned her head but kept her lower half in place to avoid waking Kaiya. "Um... hi"

"You and your friends are wizards right?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, sir. From Fairy Tail" She said politely and showed the pink insignia on her right shoulder.

"Are you guys heading over to the Rosemary Village?"

"Um hm."

"Would you do an old man a favor?"

"That depends, what is it?"

"Its my granddaughter, her birthday is tomorrow and I'm not sure if I can make it." He reached down and brought up a small green box with a gold bow tied around it. "Would you be so kind and deliver this to her?"

Nashi smiled at the old man's kindness towards his granddaughter. "I'd love too." As she reached for the gift, a heavy hand stopped her. She looked up to find that it was Tetsu. "What are you doing?" She said, her voice laced with venom.

"You can just do something like that for a guy you just met." Tetsu's eyes fixed on the old man. "Besides something feels off about him."

"It's called doing a good deed. And aren't you supposed to be asleep." She snapped and slapped his hand away. He shrugged and returned to his seat. She turned her attention back to the sweet old man. "Whats her name?" She asked as he placed the present in her hands.

"Ami Sola. She's turning sixteen."

"Well, I'll do my best to deliver the gift." She smiled at him and bent slightly to put the gift in the duffel bag at her feet.

When she turned around to ask him his name, he was gone. She gently put Kaiya upright and crawled over the seat only to see that the old man was no longer in his seat, a woman with a sleeping child occupied the seat instead. Her brow rose in confusion. She turned back in her seat and reached in the duffel bag. That's_ weird_. She pulled out the green box. Tetsu was across the booth and he was looking at her as though she was delirious.

"What are you looking for?" His gruff voice questioned.

She looked up and down the middle of the train. "Have you seen an old man? Wearing a barrette and glasses."

He rose his right brow, which was pierced by three hoops. "You do realize that you just described about half of the men over the age of sixty."

She pouted at him. "He was right here." She pointed up to were the old man was.

He looked to where she pointed and slow blinked. "You just woke up, so it was probably a dream."

_A dream? No, that doesn't make sense. I don't remember falling asleep... Or waking up._

Nashi looked to the gift and back up. _Whatever. _She sighed and put the box back in her bag. She placed her left arm on the window sill and rested her cheek on her hand.

The terrain out side was lush. Poppies rimmed the rails and a lush green meadow spread over hills of lavender and daisies. A pine forest stretched in slowly until the lush meadow was gone.

Soon Nashi found herself in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"NASHI WAKE UP!" A high pitched fifteen year old squeal pierced our poor heroines ears. Only to be followed by violent shaking and poking. "NASHI GET UP! COME ON!"

Her brows furrowed in frustration. "Kaiya, if you yell one more time, I will staple your lips shut." She said irritably, sticking her pinky in her ear to check for blood.

Kaiya whimpered and stopped screaming. "We're here." She said, eyes still glimmering with excitement. Outside would have been sunset if it weren't for the bright gas lamps that lit the platform. Every thing had a yellow glow, so Kaiya's blue hair was tinted green.

Nashi groaned and stood up, swiping her bag on her shoulder as she rose. "Alright then." She stretched. "Where are they guys?" She asked as they exited their booth

"The bathroom." She answered as she traced the molding of the middle passage with her fingers.

"Okay. So the plan is to check into the inn an-" She was cut off by a tall figure with scruffy mahogany hair and a blue hoodie, who was just exiting a booth and bumped into her. "Hey! Be careful next time." She said as he moved out of the way.

The two continued on along the train until they reached an exit. Little did Nashi know that that mysterious boy in the blue hoodie continued to watch her as they left the train.

* * *

The village wasn't huge, but it wasn't too small. Tutor style homes lined up the street until you reached the center where a large statue of a man stood heroically on top of a fountain. The man worn a strange turban like sash around his head and coming down and around his jaw was a metal jaw. He was shirtless but wore a sleeve on his left arm with two stripes and a sash with a double bladed axe pattern tied together with a belt over simple trousers.

Tetsu and Kaiya walked up to the plaque on the outer wall of the fountain while Nashi and Kasen argued over which direction the inn was. The plaque was short and sweet.

_In loving memory of Simon Mikazuchi, a man willing to give his live for the people he loved._

"Simon Mikazuchi..." Kaiya said placing a contemplative hand on her chin. "The name sounds familiar."

Tetsu had the same hand on his chin thinking the same thing. "Wait a minute. He's a character from Lucy's story _Tower of Heaven._"

"Wait... I thought that was fiction!" Kaiya said excitedly. "I guess it's a real story though."

"He was a great person in the time I knew him." An unfamiliar voice said from out of nowhere.

"Kya!" Kaiya screamed while Tetsu jumped slightly.

A middle aged woman, maybe in her early fifties or late forties stood behind them. She had long dark hair, straight bangs with a headband and a bow that rested in the center. She wore a simple white military like dress with black leggings tucked into matching white boots. She had a curvy figure that would put Kaiya's slimmer one to shame.

The woman giggled lightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She stuck out a hand to the pair. "I'm Kagura Mikazuchi, that statues little sister."

"Tetsuo Redfox." He shook her hand but his gaze was un-trusting.

"I'm Kaiyama-" Kaiya started but was cut off a group of people rushed past and she noticed a rather large group of people gathered about fifty meters away. The crowd seemed riled up, as if something exciting was going on. Then she spotted pink and black heads. "Isn't that.. Nashi and Kasen?"

Tetsu growled "Goddammit! Those idiots, how hard is it to find an inn!" He steamed as he stomped towards the growing crowd

Kaiya was about to run after him but remembered Kagura. She swiftly turned and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, my friends are causing trouble in your lovely town."

Kagura patted her head. "Don't worry, I can handle them." She pushed through the crowd with Kaiya in tow and found three people fighting.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The three froze in place. Kasen had Tetsu's foot in his cheek while he pulled on Nashi's pony tail and she had her fist on Tetsu's jaw. Kaiya stifled a laugh when she saw her friends blink at the woman in shock. "You three nut jobs come with me!" They obeyed. Kaiser smiled uncontrollably when Kagura pulled on Kasen and Tetsu's ears when they began to bicker.

"Alright, why are you guys here and what are your names" she said as they reached a nice park.

"Were wizards from Fairy Tail and we came here for a mission." Nashi said proudly.

"I'm Kasen, she's Nashi." He pointed over to the pinkette. "You met Tetsu and Kaiya"

"And your little brawl?" She said raising her brow.

Nashi began to scratch the back of her head nervously "Well we couldn't decide what direction Archenemy Inn is."

The blood drained from Kagura's face. "Really, you got in a fight over what direction an Inn was!" Her voice gradually grew from decent to overly loud. Then she sighed. "I guess that how I remember Fairy Tail. Anyways, I happen to be the owner of Archenemy Inn. Is that the Inn you are looking for the description the mission I requested?"

Kasen was surprised, he pointed at her accusingly. "Your the client?! Why didn't you just kick those bandits' buts?! You carry around that sword, don't you?!"

"Like I said, I own the Inn." she said giving him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said while his three friends face palmed.

"She means she's busy." Nashi said after she got over the stupidity of his question.

"Oh.." He blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I have your rooms ready. Let's head over there."

The Archenemy was eastern themed with cherry blossom trees and a red temple like entry way with a sign that said _Archenemy Inn _in kanji. The lobby was floored with rich bamboo wood floors, dark oak furniture and orchids made up one part of the lobby while a koi fish pond decorated with bright lotus' occupied the other. Kaiya and Nashi's room was separated from Kasen and Tetsu's by a rice paper wall. The wall that faced the gardens had a large door that slid open to common balcony. The beds seemed to be full sized mattresses on the floor with silk sheets decorated by a simple cherry blossom design over the edge. There was a tall paper lantern in between the beds and a wicker chest at the foot of each bed.

"It's so cool." Kaiya said as she took in her surroundings.

"I agree." Nashi said as she dropped her bag onto the chest and grabbed her cherry scented shampoo, conditioner, body wash and a towel. "I'm headed to the hot springs for a bath, wanna come?" She asked shaking the shampoo in her right hand.

"Sure!" Kaiya grabbed her cucumber scented bath essentials and walked out the door with Nashi.

* * *

Kasen sighed and looked over at his Nakama, Tetsu who was fast asleep and snoring, then to the lacrima clock which gleamed 12:10 am. _Forget it. I can't sleep. I'll just go for a walk. _He quietly got up from the bed, slipped on his shoes, and left the room.

The streets were generally empty except for the occasional drunk or promiscuous couple. He liked it that way, when it wasn't to noisy or rowdy. He let his mind wander. At first he thought of girls. Then of their strength. He thought of what Nashi, Tetsu, and Kaiya had to go through when it came to their parents disappearance. He was unable to understand how they felt because had both his parents. Gray and Juvia Fullbuster were his loving parents and he had trusting friends so he should be content with his life. But he couldn't help but feel a little empty.

His thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling scream from a few buildings ahead. He ran at the speed of light to the location of the scream. What he found was a group of four guys in an alley way surrounding a smaller figure that appeared to be a girl curled up.

"Come on sweetie."

"Just for tonight."

"It'll be over before you know it."

"We should knock her out and take her back with us."

The figure whimpered. "No. Please."

"You bastards! Get away from her!" He yelled as he ran into the alley.

"Ah. Who the hell is this guy?"

"Some joke who thinks he can take all of us."

"We'll make mince meat out of this joker."

"Peace o'cake."

Kasen looked over the three thugs. The last one kept a hold on the girl.

"Ice-make! Bird cage times four!" A bird cage appeared around each of them and in the surprise the girl pushed off the man holding her and he fell in the cage waiting behind him.

"He's a wizard!?" But it was to late the almost rapists were locked up.

"No shit man."

"This sucks."

"You can say that again."

"This sucks."

"I didn't mean actually say that again!"

"Oh."

The girl regained her strength and jogged over to Kasen. She bowed not looking at him. "Thank you very much."

He bent to look at her closer. She had medium length brown hair that she wore in a style where a braided strand crosses the top of her head like a crown and thickly lashed violet eyes. Her bangs parted in the center and two curly strands cascaded down to her average bosom. _She's cute he thought._ "Your not hurt are you?"

She looked straight into his blue eyes with her violet ones to see if he was being sincere. "No, maybe just a bruise or two. They kinda caught me by surprise and I didn't have my keys."

"Your a Stellar Spirit Mage?"

"Mm hm." She hummed confidently.

"Those are rare. A friend of mines mom is one too."

"Oh.. cool."

...

The silence grew awkward. Until she decided to introduce herself. "Oh how rude of me, I am Ami Sola, Independent Stellar Spirit Mage. I've been looking to join a guild though." She held out a small hand to him.

He took hers. "And I am Kasen Fullbuster, Fairy Tail Ice Make Mage."

"Well Kasen Fullbuster, I hope you don't mind if I ask you a favor." She said, her small smile turning into a grin.

"Ask away." He said coolly.

"Would you walk me home? I'm feeling a little shaky after all that." She asked cutely pressing her index fingers together.

"Huh!" He blushed madly. "We just met. It wouldn't be right."

She rose her brow at him in confusion. She looked at him for a bit before realizing what she had said. "Oh no, not like that! I meant as a companion!" She blushed red at his assumption.

"In that case sure, it's only the right thing to do."

* * *

Kaiya woke with a weird feeling in her gut. As if something was wrong or off. A strange magic presence seemed to grow in their room. She looked around the room to see if something was out of place. Nothing was. But something glowed in Nashi's bag. Slowly, she crawled out of bed and to the bag. Inside the bag there wasn't much just some clothes, two books, Nashi's whip, a few vials of fast healing, and a green box with a golden bow that was glowing slightly in the dark room. The box was light when she picked it from the bag, and it smelled metallic. Like gold or platinum. She shook the box a little hearing that it was mostly filled with wrapping paper and maybe a metal pendant or something like that. _Hmm. I wonder what's in here._ She thought as she began to pull away the ribbon.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N: **dun Dun DUN! cliff hanger-ish. hmm tell me what you think!


End file.
